


lost in summer

by dua666na



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dua666na/pseuds/dua666na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt viele ERSTE aber auch viele LETZTE Male im Leben. Der Sommer steht kurz bevor und gerade dieser Sommer, wird voll von ersten als auch letzten Malen sein, das spürt Clarke tief in ihrem Herzen. Es ist der erste Tag ihrer Sommerferien und zugleich sind es die letzten Sommerferien die sie zusammen verbringen werden. Nächstes Jahr ist es endlich vorbei, keine stickigen Klassenräume mehr, kein Mensaessen und oh Gott nie wieder zu volle Schulgänge.  Doch trotz allem hinterlassen diese guten Aussichten einen kleinen Beigeschmack, denn ob sie wollen oder nicht, werden sich damit auch ihre Wege trennen, nicht für immer aber für eine Zeit. Vorerst steht ihnen jedoch ein Sommer bevor, der mehr verändern wird als Clarke es sich vorstellen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in summer

**Author's Note:**

> Das Kapitel ist kurz, doch ich denke ich konnte all das unterbringen, was ich vor hatte. Sagt mir wie ihr es fandet, der nächste Part wird wohl um einiges länger sein.

Clarke saß zwischen Octavia und Jasper unter dem weißen Pavillon am Ende des Gartens. Die Nacht war erhellt durch die schweren Seiten einer leicht verstimmten Gitarre, gefolgt von einer ruhigen heiseren Stimme und den unzähligen Lichterketten die sich durch die Äste der Bäume ihren Weg suchten. Clarke sah verträumt in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers, die unweit vor ihr aufloderten und lauschte dem Knistern der brennenden Äste. Sie war zufrieden, sie hatte ihre Freunde um sich, die Sektflasche in ihrer rechten Hand war noch halb voll und der Sommer hatte grade erst begonnen. All das und vielleicht war es zum Teil auch der Alkohol , aber es gab ihr das Gefühl, dass es ein unvergesslicher Sommer werden würde. Clarke merkte wie Octavia und Jasper ihre Arme um ihre Schulter legten und sie zufrieden anlächelten, leicht angetrunken wie unschwer zu erkennen war. 

 

''Denkst du das gleiche wie wir Griffin?'' 

 

 

''Oh ja, ich sehe ein Abenteuer auf uns zu kommen.'' Sie lächelte in die Ferne, ihre Freunde zustimmend nickend, immer noch ihre Arme um Clarkes Schulter gelegt.

 

 

''So wie wärs mit Nachschub?'' Octavia sprang auf. 

 

 

''Ich passe.'' Clarke hebt ihre Sektflasche.

 

 

''Was du trinkst immer noch dieses Gesöff, komm Jasper wir holen der Prinzessin das gute Zeug.'' Octavia greift Jaspers Handgelenk und ehe sich Clarke versieht, sitzt sie alleine auf dem großen Sofa. 

 

'Was für Gesöff' murmelt Clarke mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht vor sich hin und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche, ihren Blick wieder auf die warmen Flammen des Lagerfeuers gerichtet.

 

''Hey Griffin, was machst du hier so alleine? Raven steht vor ihr, mit einem Becher in der Hand und einen wie immer leicht neckenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme, gefolgt von einem Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. 

 

''Octavia und Jasper sind grade los um uns Nachschub zu holen und ich glaube für die nächste Runde Bier-Pong bin ich noch nicht bereit.'' Clarke verschränkt ihre Hände hinter dem Kopf und lehnt sich leicht in die Kissen des Sofas zurück, während die warme Sommerluft durch ihre Lungen strömte. 

 

''Apropos Octavia und Jasper, ich bin eigentlich hier um euch jemanden vor zu stellen.'' Raven dreht sich um und zieht ein Mädchen zu sich rüber, welches wohl grade in einem Gespräch war, was Raven jedoch nicht all zu viel aus zu machen schien und legt einen Arm um sie ''Clarke darf ich vorstellen, das ist Lexa. Sie ist die zweitälteste Tochter der Austauschfamilie aus Australien, bei der ich den letzten Sommer verbracht habe. Sie ist nur ein gutes Jahr älter als wir und wird den Sommer über bei mir wohnen.'' Raven dreht ihren Kopf zu dem Mädchen neben ihr, noch immer den Arm um ihre Schulter und lächelt zufrieden.

 

Clarke konnte Ravens Worten nur halb folgen, denn die strahlend grünen Augen des Mädchens, die in den Flammen des Feuers aufleuchteten, hatten ihr jede Möglichkeit genommen einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch es waren nicht nur ihre Augen, die Clarke den Verstand nahmen, nein, es war auch ihr Gesicht, ihre langen gebräunten Beine, die unter ihrem weit ausgeschnittenen schwarzen Sommerkleid zu sehen waren und ihre braunen Haare, die in sanften Locken über ihrer Schulter den Rücken hinunter fielen. Clarke zwang sich den Blick von ihr zu ab zu wenden und hob ihre Sektflasche noch immer leicht benommen vom Anblick des Mädchens. ''Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Clarke. Stoßen wir an, auf einen unvergesslichen Sommer!'' das Geräusch ihrer klirrenden Gläser füllte die warme Sommernacht und Lexa warf Clarke ein kleines Lächeln zu, welches sie erwiderte.

 

Wenige Minuten später stoßen auch Jasper und Octavia dazu, ausgerüstet mit einer fast vollen Flasche Jägermeister (Clarke könnte darauf wetten, dass sich die beiden schon auf den Weg zu ihnen daran bedient hatten), einer Flasche Cola und ein paar Bechern. Raven stellte auch ihnen Lexa vor und einige Zeit später fand sich Clarke am Lagerfeuer wieder. Leicht angetrunken hielt sie ihren Becher in der Hand und schaute amüsiert zu wie Jasper und Monty dabei waren gegen Octavia und Raven in Limbo zu verlieren, ihren Blick immer wieder zu dem Mädchen direkt gegenüber von ihr schweifend. Nach dem letzten gescheiterten Versuch von Monty und Jasper, es durch die schmale Lücke zwischen Stock und Boden zu schaffen, sprangen Octavia und Raven triumphierend um das Lagerfeuer herum um sich daraufhin erschöpft aber sichtlich gut gelaunt zu den anderen ans Lagerfeuer zu setzten. 

 

Octavias Kopf lag auf Ravens Schulter während Raven einen Arm um sie legte, ihren Blick auf die Flammen des Lagerfeuers gerichtet. Monty spielte weiter auf seiner Gitarre und sang ein paar alter Lagerfeuer Lieder, die sie schon als Kinder zusammen mit ihren Eltern gesungen hatten. Jasper summte leise zur Melodie und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher, als er sich plötzlich aufrichtete, so das alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren.

 

''Leute!'' Jasper räusperte sich, mit einer aufgesetzten Ernsthaftigkeit. ''Also Monty und ich hatten da eine Idee. '' Jasper warf Monty ein breites Grinsen zu. ''Mein Vater würde uns den Sommer über seinen Wohnwagen leihen.. '' Er legte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ein, bevor er weiter spach. ''Wie sieht es aus, Lust für ein paar Wochen über die Westküsten zu fahren. Ich meine, Lust auf ein Abenteuer?!'', ''Ach und Lexa, ich hoffe du hast nichts gegen ein paar Nächte, gequetscht in einen zu kleinen Wohnwagen.'' Jasper grinste in Lexas Richtung.


End file.
